


Emer's Last Wish

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: She had one desire left. And her idiot of a husband was going to listen, no matter how many lives it took.
Relationships: Cu Chuliann Lancer/Emer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Emer's Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

_She had some all this way. There was no turning back for her now. Not when she already lost everything. She may as well make a deal with a monster as her idiot husband liked to complain to her about. A monster that he trusted to teach him as he would expect her to kill him. His greatest mentor and support to become who he was._

_He left once to this very place and came back better than before._

_He came back from there and received her father’s approval for when they married._

_Her clever idiot who ** **knew**** how to use that brain of his and engaged her in a battle of riddles._

_That clever idiot that told her all she needed to know to meet that mentor of his when he never expected her to meet her._

_The fool of hers really should have thought that part through._

_She raised his son and knew when he was sent off to learn as well._

_He was their son in the end after all. For all her idiot couldn’t recognize him until it was too late. Far too late._

_She made it to the place where a demon was said to fight with lances and magic, the ruler of the Land of Shadows stood before her._

_“You have nothing waiting for you here.” The Queen of this land told her without even looking at her._

_“There is you. I want to make a deal with you. I need to see my idiot husband again sometime. Not anytime soon, but I have a feeling you could help me make it possible. One punch at least ought to do it.” She countered. The Immortal turned her gaze her way and just watched. Both women spent an eternity locked in a gaze. One judging, the other waiting for a possible accord._

_Finally, there was glint that couldn’t be understood in the Queen of the Land of Shadow’s eyes. “It is possible.”_

_“I knew there was a way.”_

_“It won’t be this version of you that meets him.”_

_“It doesn’t matter. The new me can have her own life. She just needs one punch.”_

_“It is no guarantee that you will be a woman.”_

_“It doesn’t matter. Man, woman, dog, or whatever. They can do what they want, I just need that one punch.”_

_“It will take a long time.”_

_“I can wait.”_

_Her idiot husband’s teacher looked back at her, “There’s no better time than now.” That was all Emer cared about._

_She had an accord._

.

* * *

.

Scáthach told no lies. It took long. So long.

In one life she was a man, another she was a woman, and it kept changing so often without any pattern. There were even lives she lived as an animal. She remembered none of them. Not a single piece of it. Only the vague feeling in each life she was looking for someone. Someone that was loyal, brave, the best of combat and wit, and an utter idiot for all he could be the most brilliant man alive.

Face, name, build, anything distinguishing about him physically couldn’t come to mind.

Only that they would _know_.

And he would get one hit from them for _something_. Something they deserved it for.

Although a funny thing Emer never took account for was how a soul could adapt and seem to grow over time. Was it any wonder on when she was born as a mage she had more circuits even if she was the first or second in her family.

Circuits are from the soul and magic required practice.

She had lifetimes of both. 

.

* * *

.

Rin knew he was dangerous. 

The blue haired man was a Servant, that automatically made him dangerous and deadly to the normal person. Just like how her memory damaged Archer was capable of being dangerous. One servant could literally take on armies. A top tier one with a suitable mage powering them might even take on the world. 

A part of her though was screaming _this is the person she was waiting for_. And that part of her? It was furious. Furious enough that her plan to leap off the roof and have Archer catch he flew out of her mind.

**_"You are the most brilliant idiot of a man that I have ever met, and you still died after doing the most idiotic stunts I have ever seen from you! Why on earth did I marry such an idiot husband!? Scáthach should have beat more sense into you!!"_ **

Rin didn't care where the words were coming from. That they were not even in Japanese. Modern even. Only that she had to spit them out at the absolute _idiot_ in front of her. He needed to **burn** that into his memory. The fool was even just standing there gawking at her. It allowed her to get closer to him without any issue.

"You-" That was about as far as he got before she swept a kick right across his knee, slid into a crouch and elbowed him in the stomach, and delivered the fiercest mana infused punch straight across his jaw. An all too familiar gleam in his eyes as he looked at her for all Rin never saw him before in her life.

"Rin!" And the next second she was swept up in her Servant's arms and set behind him. He kept one eye on her and the other the Lancer in front of them "What do you think you are doing? That is a Servant. I am supposed to fight him." He was not going ot bring up her speaking in a different language. Clearly it could be magus related. 

"I was telling that idiot Cu over there something important." Rin fessed up easily. The fact that she knew the enemy Servant's name and him on sight was ... a difference here.

"Aye lass, although why you told me off for being an idiot husband I would like to know." Cu asked with another gleam in his eyes. This one a mix of the previous, only with n eagerness to fight bleeding through. 

"I did not!" Rin denied fiercely. "I just said exactly what came into my mind at the time. It was important to get that over first before anything."

"Tell me your name again." 

"I didn't tell you to begin with Cu." Rin was not going to let this man make a fool of her.

"And I don't recall giving mine Emer." 

"You moron, you didn't _listen_." Rin immediately retaliated only to catch on. "And my name is Rin!"

"And what a pretty name it is, lass." Rin was not going to get anymore flustered here. It didn't matter if his voice sounded so nice when he told her that. She had a tournament to win. ....if she didn't have Archer maybe, but she wouldn't get rid of him for an oddly familiar stranger. Maybe if she had no Servant and he had no Master, but like that was ever going to happen.


End file.
